Warriors: Follow In Your Heart
by Puppylover752
Summary: Mistykit, now Mistypaw, along with her siblings and Berrypaw are on a big adventure. Are they in danger or what?
1. Chp1 New Apprentices

Warriors: "Follow in your Heart"

chp.1 "New Apprentices"

It was a peaceful day for Thunderclan. It was also an exciting day for some. Some were so happy, that they could explode like a nuclear reaction!

Squirrelflight was very proud of her three kits. It had been six long moons for them. They were finally old enough to become apprentices!

Bramblestar, their father, was about to burst with great pride. Today was the day he would announce his kits becoming apprentices. Boy, were they hard to keep up with, though! They'd always run off and get into trouble. Now, they'll soon learn everything about the Warrior Code.

Bramblestar then hopped up onto the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here under the Highledge for a Clan meeting." his voice rang throughout the camp.

Squirrelflight was grooming the mess out of her little kitties. "Tigerkit, straighten up your whiskers! I want you all to look perfect before you meet the Clan." she meowed.

"Oh, Mistykit, fluff out your tail. You're a flufffy cat, so your tail also has to stay naturally fluffy." Squirrelflight then began to lick Mistykit's fluffy white tail.

Bramblestar then began the meeting. "Today, we shall have three new apprentices in Thunderclan!" he meowed in delight when he spotted his young.

"Willowkit, come up and join me on the Highledge." he called to his daughter.

Squirrelflight gave Willowkit one last vigorous lick, then let her go.

Willowkit scrambled onto the ledge to stand beside her father.

"You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Willowpaw! Your mentor will be Ivypool. I hope Ivypool will pass down all she knows onto you."meowed Bramblestar.

He then touched noses with Willowpaw. The Clan cheered her new name.

Next was Tigerkit. Bramblestar then restated everything over again. "Your mentor will be Birchfall."

The Clan began to cheer Tigerpaw's new name.

Now, it was time for Mistykit to become an apprentice. Bramblestar repeated himself for the third time. "Your mentor shall be Dovewing." Mistypaw's eyes glistened.

Instead of just touching noses with him, she gave him a lick on the cheek. The elders did not approve. They wanted to follow tradition. Mistypaw didn't understand that though. Where they punishing her for showing affection towards her father!? She then bowed down and apologized for her mistake, and then hopped off the Highledge.

The Clan meeting was then at an end. The three were then shownwhere the apprentices slept.

Maybe being an apprentice would be fun, but it would also have its challenges.


	2. chp2 First Day Out of Camp

Chp.2 "First Day Out of Camp"

It was an early morning the next day. Mistypaw, along with her siblings, would be going on a patrol.

They soon headed out of camp. Dovewing, Birchfall, and Ivypool led the way. "When will we start hunting and learning how to fight?" questioned Tigerpaw.

"In soon enough time. First, you have to know what part is our territory, which prey is ours, where to go and where not to go." meowed Birchfall.

"You'll have other duties in the Clan. Like putting down moss for bedding, and...checking the elders for ticks with mouse bile!" said Dovewing with a laugh. The apprentices gave eachother a glance of disgust.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Birchfall was showing them how to get in the hunter's crouch. Mistypaw saw a vole, and took charge of it. She chased it into Riverclan territory! She ran into Riverclan, not even sniffing for scent markers like Dovewing had advised her to do.

She was soon pounced on by a creamy-colored tom who was an apprentice. He had the brightest deep blue eyes, and a small stump for a tail. "What're you doing in Riverclan territory!? Give me one good reason why not to..." he dragged as he stared into Mistypaw's blue gaze.

She was one of the most gorgeous she-cats he'd ever seen. _Look at her white fluffy soft fur, her orange and brown spots, those soft inviting blue eyes and...focus!_

"I'm sorry, I was chasing a vole and it ran into your territory." she meowed.

She then stared at the other apprentice who was also her age. He was soo cute!

"I won't ever come back then." she meowed with gloom in her voice.

He then let her up and they both hid in a bush. "Sorry for being so harsh on you. I'm an apprentice, future warrior of Riverclan. My name's Berrypaw! What's your name?" he asked kindly.

"I'm Mistypaw of Thunderclan. By the way, I'm super sorry for coming into your territo..." "Don't worry about it! I won't tell a single cat. You can consider us friends and..."

"Mistypaw! Mistypaw! Where are you at!?" called Dovewing.

"I gotta go...bye Berrypaw, I hope to see you again sometime." meowed Mistypaw. She then bounded off back into her patrol. Berrypaw stared at her lovingly. _I'll see you soon._ he thought as he went back to his camp.

"There you are. Come on, let's go back to camp." meowed Tigerpaw.

Mistypaw glanced back as she seen Berrypaw run back to camp. She let out a sigh.

She was surely in a bind now?


	3. Chp3 Windclan's Message

Chp.3 "Windclan's Message"

It was the half moon yet again. Today, Leafpool, along with her son, Jayfeather, would be traveling to the Moonpool to share tongues with Starclan.

Leafpool hoped that she wouldn't receive something so disturbing for the second time. But, if Starclan sent it, it was bound to happen.

Jayfeather was sorting the herbs in the medicine cat den. "Yarrow goes here, juniper berries here, death berries in the far back..." he sang to himself.

Leafpool then glanced at her young. "Do you want me to fetch us some fresh kill? she asked kindly.

"Sure." was the reply.

Leafpool then trotted out of the den. She ran into Tigerpaw, Willowpaw, and Mistypaw. The trio were arguing over who's turn it was to check the elders for ticks.

"It's your turn Willowpaw." yelped Mistypaw. "Nu uh, it's Tigerpaw's turn!" she meowed back.

"You three should be proud to have our elders here. How about the three of you both do it? They'll tell you some interesting stories, like the wrath of Tigerstar! Besides, you'll get done alot faster." she meowed to them.

The three then raced to fetch some mouse bile. _Kits. _thought the she-cat to herself

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ It was now time for the cats to travel to the Moonpool. They made their way there, being joined by Mothwing, Willowshine, Kestrelflight, and Littlecloud.

Leafpool trotted into the paw prints of her ancestors. She felt brave knowing that her ancestors were there to guide all four Clans.

They reached the pool of water. The stars shimmered on the reflection on the pool. It was truly a beautiful site.

Leafpool then trotted up to the pool. She lapped at the water, and closed her eyes.

Leafpool stood in the middle of darkness. It then began to rain. The cat decided to take a stroll through it. She then realized that this wasn't her Clan, this was Windclan! What in Starclan's name was she doing on their territory!? Large paws trotted behind the trees. The same gray/black cat hid behind in darkness A black cat stood up on a tree branch, glaring at the Thunderclan cat.

Blood then splattered on the tree trunk! The black cat was fine, but what had happened to the other cat? A cat yowled in pain. Leafpool ran to try to help the poor thing, but was stopped by four cats that now hunted in Starclan.

Leafpool stared at Cinderpelt, Spottedleaf, Feathertail, Hollyleaf, and her father, Firestar.

Hollyleaf touched noses with her mother, followed by the others. _This can be prevented. Only can love shine the way through. Any cat can save you from this horrible fate. It could be a kit to a warrior. If this does happen, however, it will ruin you for the rest of your life._ the words quivered around her.

The cats then began to disappear. "No, don't leave me! Help me through this!" Leafpool cried. _You'll understand when the timing is right, young one._

Leafpool then shot her eyes open. What could this mean!?

_Oh, whatever shall I do. the cat thought as they trotted home._


	4. Chp4 A New Dawn

Chp.4 "A New Dawn"

It was a bright morning. Mistypaw glanced through a hole in the apprentice's den. It was time for her mentor to soon take her on a patrol.

Tigerpaw then stirred by her. "Moring already?" he meowed to his sisters.

Willowpaw gave herself a few strokes on her chest fur. "No duh mouse-brain, do you think it's moonhigh!? Willowpaw yelped. She was not ready to be woken up just yet.

Mistypaw then ran out of the den, in a hurry to go explore the forest, only to bump into a cat. Amber eyes stared down into her blue ones.

"Where are you going off to in such a hurry?" teased the tabby warrior. It was Bramblestar, her father and Clan leader.

"Oh, I was looking for Dovewing. I really wanna go on a patrol today." she meowed to her father.

Bramblestar then rubbed his muzzle against hers. He then gave her a lick between her ears.

"You'll go in soon enough time." he meowed to his young, with love in his eyes.

He then bounded off to go talk to Cloudtail.

"Wanna train with me?" came a voice from behind the she-cat/kit.

She gave a brief hiss until she seen who it was. It was just her brother, Tigerpaw.

"Sure, we'll train after I come back from hunting with Dovewing." was her reply.

"Okay, be sure to come back in enough time. We have to go to the Gathering tonight, our very first one!" he called after his sister as she bounded away with her mentor.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Dovewing and Mistypaw trotted along through the forest, in silence.

Dovewing then spotted a rabbit hopping along. She got in the hunter's crouch, and then chased after it.

Mistypaw then spotted a certain cream colored apprentice.

"Berrypaw." she muttered to herself.

She then crossed over the border, separating Riverclan from Thunderclan.

She pounced on Berrypaw, taking him by surprise. Thinking it may've been an intruder, he was ready to claw at her face until he remembered her sweet scent.

"Mistypaw, what're you doing around here?" he questioned, with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Nothing, but I had a question for ya." she replied. "Going to the Gathering tonight?" she asked.

"Yup, you?" he asked. "Don't you know it!" she yowled in excitement.

Maybe she'd yowled a little too high, when Dovewing came charging towards the two apprentices! She hissed at the sight of the future Riverclan warrior.

"Mistypaw! Are you mouse-brained! How could you possibly be talking with a cat from a rival Clan!? Do you have any pride at all?" she scolded at the white and spotted cat/kit.

"I do have pride! And he's my friend, that's all! It's not like we were plotting to avenge Hawkfrost or Tigerstar!" she roared back, rolling her eyes.

"Well, how do you think your father would react after I told him about this!? What if he turned on you, or what if a patrol attacked you!? You can never trust a Riverclan warrior!" she shot back with a sneer.

Mistypaw's fur began to bristle. How could Dovewing have the right to talk so badly about Berrypaw right in front of him!? She was almost ready to lunge an attack on her mentor, but she knew that would do nothing but make her hit rock bottom.

"And as for you, talking to a Thunderclan cat!? You wait until I..." Dovewing was then interrupted.

"Wait until what?" came a voice from behind. It was Reedwhisker, Riverclan deputy and Berrypaw's mentor.

"What is this sorry excuse for an apprentice doing here on our territory!?" he hissed sharply.

Reedwhisker was usually gentle, but he had nearly drowned trying to find Berrypaw.

"Reedwhisker, she, I-I,umm well,..." Berrypaw trailed off.

"Well what!?" Reedwhisker spat.

"She was chasing a Thunderclan mouse and it ran onto our territory. Amd, I bumped into her, that's all, Reedwhisker...sorry...sorry Dovewing...and Mistypaw..."he meowed in shame.

"You'd best hope I don't mention this at the Gathering." meowed Dovewing.

The two Thunderclan cats then scampered off.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++The cats crossed the tree bridge to get to the Gathering. Mistypaw was surprised to still be able to attend it. She had been scolded by her parents. In return, she had to check the elders for ticks and clean their den out.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of the horrible smell of mouse bile.

They soon were on the island. Mistypaw then bounded off to Berrypaw, followed by her littermates.

"Nice to meet you all." meowed Berrypaw after all of the introductions.

Berrypaw and Mistypaw then began to explore, hearing two cats behind a bush quarreling with eachother. They peered in, revealing two black Windclan warriors.

"You're not the boss of me!" hissed Nightcloud. "I'm just telling you not to make a full out of yourself...again!" roared Crowfeather with a lash of his tail.

"Shut up you stupid fur-ball! Why don't you go run along now and go play with your little friend, Leafpool!"

"Why does this concern her!? Don't be hating on her because she's more pure hearted than you'll ever even think to be."

Mistypaw and Berrypaw knew something was wrong. They were mates. Why were they fighting and ready to claw eachothers fur off? Or did Crowfeather even...

"The Gathering shall now begin!" yowled Rowanstar.

The cats then sat down in their spots. Mistypaw seen Reedwhisker give her a hot glare, it then softened up, though.

Onestar was explaining that everything was in order in Windclan.

Mistystar went next, after Rowanstar had went. "We have a new apprentice, Berrypaw! He has proven that he is willing to keep his loyalty to his Clan and shall grow up to be a brave Warrior when the timing is right." she yowled as Berrypaw bowed down to his leader.

Bramblestar went last. "We've three new apprentices; Mistypaw, Tigerpaw, and Willowpaw, my kits! They are training very hard with their mentors."

The three cats/kits bowed down to their leader/father.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++The cats were leaving the island.

Nightcloud then raced up to all four Clans. She had horror and shock in her eyes. Mistypaw stared at her. Was that a glint of ambition in her eyes, or was it just her?

"Nightcloud, calm yourself. Now what's wrong?'' asked Onestar.

"It's...well...Breezepelt's dead!"


	5. Chp5 Growing Suspicions

Chp.5 "Growing Suspicions"

Roars of dismay and outrage came from all four Clans, mainly Windclan.

Tigerpaw looked questioning at Nightcloud. Where had she been and why'd she leave the island before the Gathering was even over?

"I was looking for Breezepelt, because I'd noticed that he wasn't on the island, along with Crowfeather. I could smell the scent of blood and fear. Crowfeather came out from a bush, with what looked like and smelled like blood. He then scampered off, and behind the bush was my dead son!" Nightcloud yowled in sadness.

"I think Crowfeather's behind this. He'd never loved Breezepelt... he'd pick his dirt-kits over him anyday." she continued. "He should be exiled from Windclan!"

Tigerpaw then stood up to challenge the Windclan warrior. "Who are you to say that he murdered him, and who said that you were the queen of exile!?" he glared.

"You little reincarnation of Tigerstar! I was right there mouse-brain! You little rat, you need to get your facts straight, before I straighten them for you!" she spat back.

Mistypaw and Willowpaw then stood up beside their brother, fur bristling.

"You don't talk to my brother that way! You're the one who's really behaving like Tigerstar!" Now, you'd better get your act together before I come over their and rip your fur off!" Mistypaw meowed with a sharp glare.

Tigerpaw rested his tail on her shoulder, letting her know that this was his battle. That wasn't the first time he was told that he was the reincarnation of Tigerstar. In fact, he was the complete opposite.

Nightcloud unsheathed her claws, ready to pounce on the apprentice. The clouds then covered the Moon.

Leafpool stood in front of the three kits defensively. "Don't you see Nightcloud? Starclan are not happy with us." she meowed with her tail pointing up to the moon.

Nightcloud lashed her tail and stumbled off, mumbling under her breath.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Mistypaw was asleep in the apprentice's den. Willowpaw and Tigerpaw were right beside her.

Mistypaw was in the camp. She was standing on the Highledge with her littermates and Berrypaw.

Crowfeather stood beside them. Rain poured down as the sound of growling came towards the camp. The sky then turned black, blood lashing around the camp.

She heard the calls of her parents, Leafpool, everyone else. Mistypaw still stood her ground. She didn't understand what was happening, until the smell of rabies neared her! Black fur then began to bristle up and yowl things at the Clan. Mistypaw unsheathed her claws, lashing herself into battle!

She was then stopped by a member of Starclan. Firestar!

Stars were in his shiny pelt. He touched noses with Mistypaw. _You have a prophecy to fulfill, my love. Your strongest helper is nothing but faith and love itself. Your path has been created ahead of you. Walk ahead in the stars we've laid out for you. Three others, along with another, shall walk beside you. You shall lead them in the best way possible._

Mistypaw jumped up. What was that about. Three others, along with another!? Did that even make since.

Tigerpaw called out from the den, Willowpaw beside him. "Let's go train!" meowed Willowpaw.

Mistypaw then ran after them, the words replaying in her mind. What had it meant!?


	6. Chp6 Rising Storm

Chp.6 "Rising Storm"

The stars filled in Silverpelt. One star glistened and shone even brighter. The reflection of Silverpelt shined even brighter in the water of the river.

Mistypaw was waiting on Berrypaw to meet her by the border, tonight.

She then heard voices whispering to her. A warm pelt brushed against her flank. _Save the Clans. I've put faith in you. Darkness is overturning._

The warm pelt then disappeared, rejoining Starclan. Mistypaw let out a long sigh.

Berrypaw then came hurling towards her! He was yowling for help.

Mistypaw then ran up to him. "What's wrong!?" cried Mistypaw as she ran beside him. "Nevermind that! Run!" Berrypaw yowled.

Mistypaw let confusion cloud her mind. What had gotten Berrypaw so shaken up? Was he afraid of getting caught? This wasn't their first time meeting, they had done that alot now. So what could it be?

A growl then came closer towards the two kits. It was a cat! It was covered in mud, so Mistypaw couldn't make out the scent. It had a faint scent of what smelled like a Win...

Mistypaw was then scratched down her flank by the cat. It spat in pure rage at the two! Mistypaw unsheathed her claws, ready for a battle.

"You! You think I don't know about what happened do ya, smart whiskers!?" yowled the cat as it gave a swift paw at the young cat.

Mistypaw rolled over, tripping the muddy cat. "I don't even know you!" she spat back.

Berrypaw then gave the cat a scratch on its hind leg. It yowled in pain. It then threw Mistypaw off, and clawed at the future Riverclan warrior.

Berrypaw ducked and lashed at the cat's belly. Mistypaw then hopped onto its back, holding it down by its scruff.

_Finish it! Kill it! _

_No! Choose the path of a true pure-hearted warrior, let it go. Let it live!_

The cat hissed and tried to scramble up, trying to catch its breath.

Berrypaw stood there, looking the intruder in the eye. Mistypaw then let go. The cat sent her one last glare that stung through her pelt, and then bounded off.

Mistypaw wasn't severely injured, but she got some deserved rest.

_You made the right choice, young one._

Mistypaw didn't know who to turn to, so she escaped camp that night. She rushed through the thorn tunnel.

Maybe she could find out some information. Little did she know that she was being followed by others that had the strangest dreams...

She bounded to the river that flowed between Riverclan and Thunderclan. She was surprised to find Berrypaw on the other side.

She trotted up to him and touched noses with him.

"Can't sleep either?" he questioned with a glint in his eyes that Mistypaw couldn't quite make out.

"No." she replied after a few heartbeats later. "I've had the weirdest dreams." he went on. "I was chasing a mouse into the woods and was brought into Silverpelt, and then..."

The grass around them began to rustle. Berrypaw's fur bristled, ready to defend the Thunderclan she-cat.

Mistypaw unsheathed her claws, ready for the same intruder to come and attack the two.

"Mistypaw, what're you doing here...with a rival Clan cat!?" demanded Tigerpaw, ready to defend his sister if she needed him.

"We both couldn't sleep, we've been haunted by these mysterious dreams." explained Mistypaw.

"So have we! Both me and Tigerpaw have had weird dreams about Starclan! What does it mean?" squealed Willowpaw.

Tigerpaw nodded.

_You may tell them, it would be best to let them know the truth._

Mistypaw then told them about the three others along with another accompanying her down the starlit path.

"But, I just don't understand who the three are...and who's the other." she admitted.

_Are you that blind? Look in front of you. They could be your answer to your problem..._

"Yes, Firestar." she yelped to herself.

The three then gave her a questioning look. She explained how Firestar had been guiding her and who the three were.

"Wow, we're in a prophecy!'' meowed Berrypaw.

The three, along with Mistypaw danced around happily.

"But, who's the other?'' questioned Tigerpaw

"We'll find out when Starclan are ready for us to know." mewed Willowpaw.

"Yes, when they're ready."


	7. Chp7 For Shame

Chp.7 "For Shame"

Mistypaw rubbed the rest of the mouse-bile on Sandstorm. her grandmother only had one tick behind her ear.

She then left the elders' den, and went to see her siblings. Tigerpaw and Willowpaw were sharing a thick vole.

She padded up to them. "Hey sis! Wanna join us? We can't eat this big vole alone now can we. mewed Tigerpaw to Mistypaw.

"Sure." Mistypaw replied and padded up to them. "So, are we going to meet Berrypaw tonight by the Riverclan border?'' Willowpaw questioned.

"We have to go to the Gathering tonight." answered Tigerpaw with mrrow of amusement.

"I hope Berrypaw didn't tell any other cats about us meeting with him." trailed Willowpaw. "I'm pretty sure that he'd never do that. He's our friend, so we can trust him." answered Mistypaw.

"But, when will we tell the Clans that we are in a prophecy sent from Starclan?" meowed Tigerpaw.

"Tigerpaw! Come on, we're going hunting." came a voice from the thorn tunnel. It was Birchfall, Tigerpaw's mentor.

"Coming." meowed Tigerpaw. He gulped down the last of his share of vole and trotted off to join Birchfall.

Squirrelflight then padded up to her two daughters. "Have you two seen your father? He was here a moment ago, now I can't seem to find him." she meowed with worry in her voice.

As if on cue, Bramblestar padded in from the thorn tunnel. "I was just looking for you." Squirrelflight said as she bounded up to her mate.

"Well, I'm going to go see if Dovewing wants me to do anything for her." said Mistypaw as she trotted away.

Leafpool then emerged from a secret tunnel. "Where have you been?" asked Mistypaw to her aunt.

"I was just looking for herbs." she replied as she ran back into the medicine cats' den.

The cats trotted over the tree bridge. Mistypaw's fur brushed against Tigerpaw's and Willowpaw's. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were in front of the trio, while Cherryfall, Whitewing, Rosepetal, Millie, Graystripe, and Poppyfrost were behind them. Brightheart, Berrynose, and Cloudtail brought up the rear.

They soon made it onto the island, to find the other Clans already waiting for Thunderclan's arrival.

Mistypaw, Tigerpaw, and Willowpaw all sat beside Berrypaw.

Rowanstar, Mistystar, and Bramblestar all explained that everything was going well.

Onestar then stood up on his branch. "Windclan have been doing well. We have also had a new warrior, but he couldn't come tonight because he sprained his paw. Also..."

"Onestar, may I say something?" interrupted Nightcloud.

"Go ahead.''

"This will shock all of you." she went on. "Crowfeather has been sneaking out of camp at night!"


	8. Chp8 Starclan, Why?

Chp.8 "Starclan, Why?"

Meows and yowls roared through all Clans in dismay. They were shocked by this.

"I remember seeing him cover himself in mud." Nightcloud shook her head in shame.

Mistypaw then glanced over to see Leafpool with her head hung. Why was she so upset?

"Crowfeather, is what Nightcloud tells me true?" Onestar demanded.

Crowfeather trotted up to face Onestar. "Yes, it is. I confess that I've been sneaking out of camp." Crowfeather hung his head down in shame, and stared at his paws.

"I can't believe this! Crowfeather is such an honorable warrior. Why'd he do this!?" meowed Berrypaw in disbelief.

all the cats began to unsheath their claws. Were they really going to fight Crowfeather?

Mistypaw decided to keep shut about the attack from the mysterious cat that night. It may've gotten Crowfeather into more trouble.

Tornear let a growl rumble in his throat. Heathertail and Whitetail yowled out at the black warrior.

"You are banished from Windclan!" Don't come near us...are the other Clans! You've betrayed the warrior code one time too many! Exile! Chase him out!" yowled Onestar.

The Windclan warriors all gathered around Crowfeather. Tornear then yowled "attack!"

Tornear chased him off the island, followed by the other cats.

"I can't let them do this to my father!" roared Lionblaze. He then ran up to catch up with Crowfeather. Mistypaw, Berrypaw, Tigerpaw, and Willowpaw followed him. Jayfeather ran along-side his brother.

Nightcloud lashed her tail. "Run for your little life, Crow_kit_!" she yowled after him.

Tornear was just about to jump on Crowfeather, until Mistypaw lunged in front of Tornear.

"Move rat!" he spat as he scraped his claws down her flank. She yowled in pain. Tigerpaw then jumped on Tornear's back.

"Don't ever lay a single paw on my sister!" he growled as he bit the Windclan warrior.

Willowpaw and Berrypaw fought off Heathertail. They scratched at her muzzle.

Crowfeather continued to run from the angry army of cats.

Whitetail lunged onto Crowfeather, only to be knocked off by Lionblaze. "Don't you dare hurt my father!" he spat at Whitetail.

They chased him all the way out of the territories! They'd never know what would happen to the former Windclan cat.

That night, Mistypaw knew something was wrong, something she tried to mention.

The moon was covered by a dark cloud the whole time while Nightcloud confronted Crowfeather. _Starclan shall fix this...along with you four and the other. You shall soon realize your place in soon enough time. I promise._

Mistypaw then closed her blue eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Why did Starclan have to be so difficult to understand at some points?


End file.
